


I'm Your Man

by Silver_Wraith



Series: It's All in the Game [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wraith/pseuds/Silver_Wraith
Summary: Cartoonz, Delirious, Ohmwrecker and Bryce McQuaid go camping. Bryce and Ohm share a tent.





	

The ride until their destination was taking longer than expected. They should have arrived an hour earlier but if Jonathan hadn’t decided to mess around with the GPS coordinates, they wouldn’t have to spend additional time inside the car. It was getting late and they had to get there soon if they wanted to set everything and sit around the campfire and toast some marshmallows while hearing the ghost stories Jonathan loved to tell.

While Luke drove them to where they were supposed to go, Jonathan sang along with the radio while having a teddy bear on his lap, while on the backseat, Ryan looked out of the window and Bryce was asleep on his shoulder, clearly tired of having to stay inside the vehicle for so long. Luke looked at them through the rear-view mirror, and smiled.

“Seems like the two lovebirds are having another one of those cute moments.” He said and Jonathan looked back to see for himself what Luke meant with such comment. “So, when you gonna propose to him, Ohm?”

“Oh, can I be the best man?” Jonathan asked without even waiting for the first answer.

“Fuck you guys, there’s nothing going on between me and Bryce.” Ryan responded, trying to sound convincing, but as days went by, it got harder and harder to hide their relationship. If it was Ryan’s decision, he would have told the 6 o’clock news that he and Bryce were dating, but at the same time, he would never say no to anything Bryce wants, and if he wanted to take it slowly, Ryan wasn’t going to contradict him, even though he was sure the other two knew everything about them already. “Bryce was just tired, let him get some sleep.”

“Yeah right, and he just slid down until he was laying on your shoulder, which was conveniently positioned so he could get comfortable. You should let him lay on your lap, but that is for later, right Ohm?” Luke teased again and got Ryan’s middle finger as an answer.

“C’mon, you think we are stupid? Everyone with eyes can see there is something going on between you guys.” Jonathan added, enjoying how the Maskedgamer was getting more impatient with each question.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Ryan pretended. He looked at the asleep youtuber on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around him, which caused Bryce to snuggle into his chest. He looked so cute like that, it took an extreme power to not kiss him right then.

“Oh no? So, I guess you won’t mind if we swap. Delirious and Bryce share a tent while me and you in another. Since there is nothing going on between you two, I don’t see it as a problem.” Luke was taking his chance on teasing Ryan further, but he really wanted to squeeze the truth from his gaming fellow.

“Not gonna happen Cartoonz. Just shut up and drive.” Ryan wasn’t going to let go of Bryce, independent if they knew about their relationship or not. Just then, he heard a mumbling and Bryce stretched, scratching his eyes and yawning.

“We there yet?” He asked sounding sleepy. Even though Ryan’s chest felt warm and cozy, he really wanted to get out of that car, relax and cuddle with his boyfriend with his stomach full of marshmallows.

“Almost. We’d be there sooner if someone hadn’t messed with the GPS settings.” Luke mentioned sarcastically, but found it funny how they all knew who to blame.

“I already said I was sorry! I mean, I was just showing Teddy how to press the buttons.” Jonathan really believed he could get away with that excuse and the only thing it did was make the others laugh at his words.

“Never stop being you, Delirious.” Bryce said while quietly moving his hand towards Ryan’s, who quickly accepted it and held it for dear life. They were taking a risk showing affection so near to the other two, but seems like each passing hour it got more difficult to stay away from each other.

“Ok guys, we’re here.” Luke announced as he pulled the handbrake and turned off the engine of his truck. They were in a calm spot near a lake, perfect to set a camp on, surrounded by trees and away from the rushed city life. “Why don’t you guys set up the tents while me and Delirious gonna look for wood to make a bonfire?”

“Look for wood? But we’ve brought plenty of… Ouch!” Jonathan screamed when Luke kicked him in the shin. With an exchange of looks, the crazy youtuber understood what the other meant. “Oh, yes. Look for wood. You know, gotta teach Teddy how to survive out here huh?”

“We’ll be back later guys.” Luke said and walked away with Jonathan.

“What’s up with those two?” Bryce asked, clueless to what was happening. He had to push his inquires away when he felt Ryan pull him to a kiss. It has been like what, four hours since they last had kissed each other? Either way, they went for it as a thirsty man in the desert goes when he finds water. After a few seconds, they pulled apart, panting.

“Sorry, I just really needed to do that.” Ryan said caressing Bryce’s face. He wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist and pulled him closer. “Wouldn’t it be better if we told them about us already? I really want to tell them how much I love you.”

“Ohm, don’t get me wrong, but I rather wait a little. I’m still getting used to this whole gay thing.” Bryce laughed a little and they kissed again. He really did love Ryan, but something about having to keep it a secret made it all more fun. “Besides, I think we should set everything up before they come back.”

“Whatever you want, Brycie-poo. I’m your man.” Ryan winked and gave one last quick kiss before they both started unloading the truck. Bryce would read the instructions while Ryan assembled all the parts together, following his boyfriend’s guiding. After a while, he started sweating and decided to take his shirt off, to tease Bryce as well, who started stuttering while reading the manual, for seeing Ryan’s muscles at work, glistening under the afternoon sun was a breathtaking view for sure.

“Well I think that’s all.” Bryce said but suddenly felt himself being lifted by a pair of strong arms. “Ohm, put me down, you’re all sweaty and nasty.”

“Well, let’s do something about it then.” Ryan then started walking and the direction he was going didn’t make Bryce any calmer.

“No, don’t do that. Ohm, please...” With a big splash, Ryan tossed him into the lake before jumping in right after. Bryce rose to the surface, still shocked by his boyfriend’s audacity. “Holy shit, this water is so fucking cold!”

“Come here Brycie, I’ll warm you up.” Ryan pulled the younger closer as he leaned against a rock and they went back to kissing. Bryce seemed to relax a little more and get into the movement of his lips against Ryan’s and how he loved that beard tickling his face while they did so. He also felt a pair of hands slide down his back and grip his ass though the soaking clothes underwater while his lover’s lips moved to his exposed neck. “Ohm, fuck…”

“We’re back guys!” The two jumped at the sound of Jonathan’s voice. Bryce dove into the water and swam away while Ryan tried to think of everything else that would make his boner go away. “Oh, hey Ohm. Where’s Bryce? Is he giving you an underwater blowjob?”

“No dude, still got my pants on.” Ryan joked and they saw Bryce appear on the surface on the other side of the lake.

“Hey guys, wanna join us?” The younger of the group asked while the others looked and wondered why he was swimming with his clothes on.

“You guys should get out of there. It’s getting dark and the water’s gonna get cold. Not to mention your dicks gonna get even smaller than they already are.” Luke joked and dropped the woods he was carrying on the grass.

“You wanna compare, Cartoonz? You’ll regret it.” Ryan spat back, getting out of the water, unashamed to show what he’s got packing between his legs if he had to. Bryce laughed silently since he was aware of what Ryan had inside his pants.

“Hey, cut this shit. No one is taking their pants off in front of Teddy.” Jonathan said and Bryce got out of the water, getting towels for him and his boyfriend. “Let’s get this bonfire ready, me and Teddy are hungry for some marshmallows.”

After a while and it was all set, they sat around the fire and Jonathan began his scary storytelling. He messed up here and there, but it entertained the others nonetheless. Bryce also brought his guitar and they sang some songs together. It was all going well until they were all starting to get tired.

“Don’t know about you guys, but I’m gonna sleep. See you all in the morning.” Luke announced standing up, while Jonathan followed him into the tent.

“Goodnight guys. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Jonathan winked at the couple before zipping the tent behind him.

The other two went into their own, stripping down to their boxers and lying together on the inflated mattress. Ryan laid on his side, behind Bryce and wrapped his arms around him so they could cuddle like they wanted to do since they arrived there.

“Remember me to kill Cartoonz in the morning alright?” Ryan said placing a kiss on the back of Bryce’s neck. The younger took hold of his boyfriend's hand and held it close to his heart. "Goodnight Brycie-poo."

"Night, Ohm." And with that they went to sleep with the sound of crickets in the air and the warmth of each other's bodies. Times like this made Bryce ask himself how he could live without Ryan for all his life. He may not know the answer to that, but he knew he couldn't live without him anymore.

* * *

Ryan woke up with a gasp. It was still really dark. He looked at his side and Bryce wasn't there. He panicked a little but when he looked down, he saw his boyfriend's head going up and down in front of his private areas. That is when he let out a moan and realized the younger was actually giving him a blowjob. Bryce pulled away and smiled at Ryan who loved seeing that pretty face close to his exposed manhood.

"Thought I'd give this guy a little attention." Bryce said before licking the underside of his boyfriend's length.

"Shit Bryce, I love when you suck me off." Ryan placed his hand on the back of Bryce's head and pushed it back down to work. He really enjoyed how easily the blond gamer could take him into his mouth now. When they first did it, Bryce used to gag a lot of times and didn't take him fully. Now he could not only deep throat it all, but really work his tongue around the head, making Ryan growl with pleasure and fight his own body to not shoot his load so soon. "You've been training. Oh fuck..."

Ryan was impressed how Bryce wouldn't even flinch when he forcefully thrusted his hips up. The younger also skillfully used his hand to caress the balls that hang close to his chin, making it impossible for Ryan to not pull his head back and curl his toes in an immeasurable pleasure. Until Bryce pulled away again and straddled his lover's hips.

"Shh... We have to be quiet." He whispered and Ryan nodded as he watched the younger lift his ass a little so he could position himself over his boyfriend's shaft. "I've prepared myself while I sucked you off."

Ryan could swear his dick gained another inch in length after hearing that. Bryce not only was getting better at their love-making, but he really seemed committed to please his man. And with the shaft lined to Bryce's stretched entrance, he started to slowly descend on the rock hard manhood underneath it. It didn't take long for everything to be settled. Ryan felt like he was home when he was inside Bryce. He decided to enjoy it and put both his hands behind his head, looking up at the beauty above him.

"Nice and slow... I want this to last." Ryan whispered and felt Bryce's hands on his pecs, using them for leverage as he slowly went up and down on his lover's cock. Ryan was savouring the moment while his breath quickened. He was in heaven feeling every inch of his length brush against the tight walls around it. "Such a nice ass Brycie. Can't get enough of it."

Ryan then moved his hands to the globe's that were Bryce's buttocks, helping the younger set a nice rythym. Bryce laid on top of his boyfriend and brought their lips together to suppress their moans, as he stroked his own in time with their movements.

"Tell me when you are about close, I want it on my face." Bryce said and it made Ryan pull the blond off his dick and make him kneel in front of him while he stood up. What Bryce just told him was so hot that he knew he couldn't hold any longer. He secretly wished it was brighter so he could see Bryce's beautiful face adorned with his semen. "Yeah, c'mon big boy, give me that cum..."

Ryan bit his lip as he stroked himself until the first jet hit Bryce across his entire face, from his hairline to his chin, as the others, thanks to his buckling knees, were randomly hitting some random places but mostly covering Bryce with his essence. The younger shot his on load on the towel he placed on the floor while licking what he could of Ryan's spunk, scooping it with his free fingers and guided them into his mouth. He then used an extra towel to clean himself.

"Wow Bryce, I didn't know you had it in you." Ryan laid back on the mattress and pulled his boyfriend close so his head was resting on his chest. They smelled sex, but they were happy. "I love you, Brycie-poo."

"I love you too, Ohm."

* * *

In the morning they woke up and went to take a bath in the nearby lake. Luke and Jonathan wouldn't be up until lunchtime so they could join themselves a little more while they swam.

"Don't tell me you guys were making out in the lake." Luke said when he saw his two wet friends get out of the water. Bryce didn't know what came to him but in a sudden movement, he took hold of Ryan's hand and kissed him in the cheek.

"Yes, we were. Me and Ohm are together." Bryce said looking deep into Ryan's eyes who couldn't be happier to finally tell the truth to their friends.

"I knew it!" Jonathan exclaimed while Luke smiled at the two since he really wished the couple the best. "So, who's the top?"


End file.
